milliways_barfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Rules
There are two sets of rules each player must be aware of: IC rules, and OOC rules. Both of the sets of rules are copied here from the game's info page: IC Rules Milliways-the-establishment has three simple rules which patrons are 'forbidden' from breaking. These are: No violence in the bar - self-explanatory! No naked(/sex) in the bar - also self-explanatory! No business in the bar - the cardinal rule, and one which does not mean what you think it means! Go right ahead and exchange goods/services for money in Milliways; nobody minds that. What 'no business' means is that Milliways is neutral ground for everyone - demons don't try to tempt and angels don't try to smite them, vampire slayers keep their stakes in their pockets, Chosen Ones and Dark Lords politely ignore each other, and so on and so forth. Unless you're on the staff here, when you're in Milliways, you're officially off-duty. Wait a minute - which patrons are 'forbidden' from breaking? What's that supposed to mean? What can we say? Rules are made to be broken, it's only wrong if you get caught - and as players, we all love a good brawl or a bit of public indecency to liven up the evening. If you want to have your characters break any of the rules above, you are cheerfully encouraged to do so. HOWEVER. Before your character starts throwing punches or stripping down, the one thing you must do is contact the player of a character on Security. With them, you should arrange to either have your character get caught, or agree on an explanation as to how/why they got away with it. To do otherwise would be godding Security as absent/incompetent, and that is a no-no. Remember, communication is always key. What about outside in the grounds? Do the IC rules still apply there? Short answer? Yes. Slightly longer answer? Yes - the outside grounds are part of the Milliways establishment, and just as with anywhere else on the premises, if your character gets caught breaking the rules, then they'll have to face the music. But - and this is the fun bit - while the rules are technically still in place, Security rarely, if ever, patrols the outside grounds. So, you know. We're just saying. OOC Rules Any post containing adult or potentially triggering material, i.e. sex, violence, etc., needs to be either behind a cut-tag, or (if contained in the comments or a link) clearly warned for in the body of the post. As a corollary to this, if the moderators discover that any underage players are writing threads with adult content, those players will be immediately ejected from the community. Any plotlines, silliness, whatever-you-want-to-post is generally acceptable, but you must clear any physical changes to the bar or its surrounding area with a mod. Canon-puncturing is not allowed. In short, this means that you need to not gad about the bar telling other characters that they’re fictional. Easy enough, right? Right. See the FAQ for more information. In fact, let's make that a rule. Read the FAQ. You should also follow the OOC comm, or track the 'mod post' tag to keep up with important announcements. If you’re planning a plot for your character that seriously limits the way other characters in the bar act/move/exist/etc., you need to clear it with those other muns first. Failure to do so results in godmodding and wank, and we don’t want either of those things in our happy little comm. In order to contact other muns OOC, you can either make a profile ways_back_room post, or check out the Contact List for email addresses, IM screen names, and so on. Many of the players in Milliways are in OOC contact with one another, and it’s a good way to make friends and stay on top of the various happenings around the bar. If you RP in one of milliways_bar's many sub-communities, any threads there must be linked to from a new post in the main community. And above all, always use common sense. When in doubt, ping a mod – we are always happy to answer questions. Category:Information